Mobile terminals can have wired interconnections to terminals with display functions by using Mobile High-Definition Link (Mobile High Definition Link, MHL) technology. For example, a mobile phone can have a wired interconnection to a television, as such, a high-definition video, image and browsed web page, displayed in the mobile phone, can be viewed completely on a screen of the television. By using RCP (Remote Control Protocol) for MHL, a user can also use a remote control of the television to control the operation of the mobile phone, for example, displaying an image or movie, and browsing a message or web page or menu navigation.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an MHL signal source interface 05 of a television is connected to an MHL signal source interface transfer switch 06. Under an MHL signal source pattern, a control module 07 is configured to control the MHL signal source interface transfer switch 06 to be on so as to send a media signal to a signal decoding processor 03 of the television. Presently, in MHL technology, a mobile phone is discovered by a television only when a user connects/disconnects an MHL cable to an end of the television, that is, connecting or disconnecting the MHL cable to the end of the television causes a voltage signal change of a CD_SENCE I/O PIN pin of the MHL signal source interface 05, the voltage signal change can be monitored by the television, and further the television implements an incoming notification function according to a subsequent handshake signal. However, when the MHL cable is connected to the television successfully but the mobile phone is disconnected to the MHL cable, the CD_SENCE voltage signal of the MHL signal source interface 05 is stable, and in this case, if one connects/disconnects the MHL cable to an end of the mobile phone, only when a current signal source pattern of the television is the MHL signal source pattern, a handshake signal sent by the mobile phone can be monitored by using CBUS handshake mechanism, from which it is determined that an MHL signal source of the mobile phone is connected the television. If the current signal source pattern of the television is not the MHL signal source pattern, as limited by the prior art, the handshake signal output by the mobile phone can not be monitored, therefore the incoming notification function cannot be implemented.
The above content is only for helping understand technical solutions of the present disclosure, and is not the representative acknowledged prior art.